A different Season 2
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: What if during N is for Narcissist when Will shows who the mage really is Will managed to pull off a stunt that left Nerissa one Guardian short at the time...and really pissed off? Now Halinor joins the girls, both in Guardian and civilian lives, and has to stay with Will and her mother due to Kandrakar being ruined...oh boy. Watch how this changes the rest of Season 2. AU OOC yuri
1. Chapter 1

**MAJOR WITCH AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and what if when Nerissa had first been revealed to be the Mage in N is for Narcissist Will had reacted quicker than the others…and managed to strike a major blow to Nerissa? AU OOC)**

"Nerissa!" Will nearly snarled as the Heart revealed who the Mage really was, also showing a black rope like thing wrapped around Halinor and tying her to the hateful old hag. Will knew Nerissa was too strong but the 'rope' tying Halinor to Nerissa looked rather weak…Acting in an instant Will shot a strong pink blast at Nerissa, who side stepped it calmly with a smirk on her face.

"Looks like you need to work on your aim puny child." Nerissa said smirking and causing Will to smirk as well.

"Who said I was aiming at you, old hag?" Will asked causing Nerissa to look confused before turning around quickly at the sound of a groan and muffled thump from behind her. Nerissas' eyes widened when she saw Halinor laying on the ground rubbing her head and moaning in slight pain, something she wouldn't do if she were still enthralled.

"I knew you were too strong for the blast to do much, so I aimed it at the link tying you to Halinor. I don't know what you want with her but you won't get her without going through me first." Will said forming another pink sphere of energy in her hand, holding it like a baseball since that's what it resembled.

"I will not let you take my friend anywhere." Luba said dropping into her own fighting stance while Cornelia got ready to use her borrowed powers to help her friends, since the other girls were getting into fighting positions as well.

"This is not over." Nerissa growled glaring darkly at Will who smiled sweetly.

"Bring it you washed up old hag." Will said causing her friends to snicker slightly while Nerissa growled.

"You in particular are going to suffer for this child." Nerissa said directly to Will who kept right on smiling as she raised her free hand and…flipped Nerissa off?

"Bite me you old whore." Will said launching her pink energy sphere at the old hag who teletransported away at the last second, causing the ball of energy to impact a wall a little ways away. Luba and the other I.T.C.H. girls felt their jaws fall open when the sphere broke through the wall as if it were made of paper…the violent explosion of energy a few seconds later didn't help them pick up their jaws any quicker.

"Are you okay Halinor?" Will asked paying no attention to the damage her energy sphere had caused as she rushed to the fallen woman side.

"As well as can be at the moment. What happened? The last thing I remember was fearing for the girls safety during the battle." Halinor asked as she massaged her aching head and looked up at them confused. This seemed to snap Luba out of her shocked state as the cat woman shook her head slightly to get the cobwebs out of her mind.

"You tried to hook up t0 the aurameres in order to fight but Nerissa corrupted you and used you to imprison the Oracle and other council members. When the Heart revealed Nerissa young Will somehow used a strong sphere of magic to sever the link between you and Nerissa." Luba said causing Halinor to look at Will thankfully.

"Thank you Will. You certainly saved me from what I'm sure would be a horrible fate under Nerissa." Halinor said smiling thankfully up at the red head who gently helped her to her feet.

"It's not a problem. I don't like that evil old hag, and I do like you. So protecting you and pissing her off at the same time is like a birthday present for me." Will said with an embarrassed grin and a slight shrug as she helped Halinor to stand, letting the elderly woman lean on her for support.

"Hehe. I know the feeling child but I thank you anyways. I'm sure Rissa is pretty…upset about this new development." Halinor said with a small giggle while the others snorted, Nerissa was more than just upset.

"She was more than upset, she was downright pissed." Will said with a snort causing the others to laugh.

"She was even madder after Will finished insulting her and flipping her the bird." Irma said snickering while Halinor outright laughed at this, causing Luba to smile slightly. It was the first time in over twenty years that Halinor laughed aloud. Halinor stopped laughing however as she looked around at all of the damage done to the fortress.

"I'm afraid this is not the worst of it Halinor. Please…all of you follow me." Luba said sighing and turning to lead the group back into Kandrakars main hall. They entered the Council chambers only to see that it was almost completely destroyed and the Council members in the Sphere of power looked more than a little dazed.

"What was that pink energy sphere, do you know? It flew through the wall easily and then seemed to explode, it's power was very strong…surely Nerissa hasn't gathered this much power yet?" The Oracle asked although he looked rather frazzled, causing everyone but the trapped Council and Halinor to turn and stare at Will.

"Um…opps? Sorry about that. I was aiming at Nerissa but she got away before I could hit her." Will said scratching the back of her neck sheepishly with an embarrassed grin, causing the Council members and Halinor all to stare at her shocked.

"I almost feel bad for her boyfriend when her monthly flow comes along. She's probably worse than Halinor and Luba combined." Alfor muttered although in the dead silence everyone heard it, causing Will to blush brightly while Luba and Halinor glared at the small animal like man. The Guardians however shivered, as did the Oracle and Tibor, at that mental image.

"Trust me. She's scary during that time. Phobos and Cedric found that out the hard way." Taranee said with a shiver of fear crawling up her spine as she remembered the one, ONE, time where Cedric and Phobos were dumb enough to piss off and attack Will during her monthly. They never made that mistake again, hell they went to the other Guardians first just to see if it was safe for them to attack now! Irma snorted and voiced exactly what the other three were thinking while Will's face was as red as her hair.

"After she lit them both, as well as the whole castle, up like a Christmas tree when they made the mistake of attacking her during that time…yeah they were scared of her then. Heck they even came and asked us if she was off of her monthly before attacking again!"


	2. Chapter 2

**MAJOR WITCH AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"I'm sorry about this Will." Halinor said apologizing for the third time as Will showed her the way to her and her moms apartment building. Since Kandrakar was all but destroyed, especially Halinors private chambers since it looked like Nerissa targeted there in particular, the blond needed to find somewhere else to stay for a while. Cornelia and Irma and Taranee were out almost immediately due to their siblings and/or parents and there was no more room at Yan-lins place so Will was the only alternative since Halinor had no earth money on her to rent a hotel room.

"It's alright Halinor. It's mostly my fault cause of the damage my energy sphere did." Will said grinning slightly as she carried a bag of cloths that Cornelia had insisted on buying for Halinor so that the blond elderly woman didn't stick out like a sore thumb, much like she would have in her Kandrakar robe.

"Still…" Halinor trailed off about to apologize again before Will gave her a sharp glare.

"Don't you apologize again! That's the third time you've apologized already!" Will said causing Halinor to grin slightly sheepishly at her.

"Sorry." Halinor said causing Will to give her a look, causing Halinor to scratch her cheek slightly and grin embarrassedly at the red head who merely opened her apartment door without a word.

"There you are Will! I want to talk to you about earl…ier?" Susan Vandom began angrily only to blink and finish lamely when she saw Halinor nervously enter the apartment behind Will.

"Who is this?" Susan asked blinking at the blond woman behind her daughter and causing Will to smile at her mom.

"Mom this is Ms. Halinor-"

"Halinor? As in Halinor Durano?" Susan asked cutting off her daughter as she looked at the blond who blinked at this.

"Yes. That's my name, have we met before?" Halinor asked tilting her head slightly at Susan who shook her head slightly.

"No you haven't met me before but my mother told me about you and some of her other old friends from back in highschool. That's how I know your name." Susan said causing Halinor and Will both to blink slightly at this.

"You told me Grandma was friends with Mrs. Lin but I didn't know Grandma knows Ms. Halinor too." Will commented idly, glancing back at Halinor curiously and causing the blond to look curious as well.

"What's your mother's name then Mrs. Vandom? I'm afraid the name Vandom doesn't ring any bells." Halinor said confused and curious, causing Susan to shake her head slightly with a smile on her face.

"Vandom is my husbands last name. My mothers name is Katherine Knickerbocker." Susan said causing Will and Halinor both to look shocked at this.

"Katherine had a daughter?"

"Principal Knickerbockers my grandma?!" Will and Halinor asked shocked and in unison causing Susan to snicker slightly at them.

"Katherine became principal?" Halinor asked turning to look at Will shocked now and causing her to nod slightly.

"Yes Will, your principal is your grandmother but I'd ask you not to spread it around or else others might treat you differently. Yes, Ms. Durano, my mom is Mrs. Knickerbocker and she is Will's principal as well. Now then what can I help you with?" Susan asked looking at the two in amusement while Halinor and Will snapped out of their shock, mentally recalling their cover story as they did so.

"Your daughter saved my life earlier, I believe it was why she and her friends were running off from the Car Wash you mentioned so often, because another of my old friends went crazy and attacked me at my home. My house was badly damaged, and seeing how it was mainly Will fighting with the deranged woman that caused most of the damage, she said that she'd see if I could stay with you both until my house is repaired seeing as her other friends have no room at their houses and most of my money is in a different state at the moment." Halinor said giving the cover story and pretty much telling the truth with hardly any lying at all. Will did save her from her crazy old friend, Nerissa, the Fortress of Life was badly damaged especially Halinors room and the main chambers, Will did offer to house the blond woman, and Halinor's family fortune was in a completely different state where she had moved it before moving to Kandrakar all those years ago.

"Well of course you can stay with us. We do have a spare guest room you can use, Ms. Durano, and I wouldn't even think of letting someone, especially someone your age, try to find a decent hotel room or, heaven forbid, sleep out in the streets for lord only knows how long." Susan said kindly to the elderly woman who smiled thankfully at the younger woman.

"But Will, how did you find Ms. Halinor? From what mom told me, she hasn't been here in Heatherfield for over twenty years." Susan asked causing Will to scratch her head slightly.

"Apparently she works for some important guy, which was one of the reasons she was attacked, so her address wasn't common knowledge. She actually lived back in Fadden Hills just a couple of places down from where we lived. You know how fast I am when I'm trying to be, mom, so whenever me and the others could we ran off from the Car Wash. The girls are probably cursing me right about now." Will said snickering, from the telepathic link she could tell the girls were really letting her have it with their curses, even kind and sweet Hay-lin would make a sailor blush right now, the reason why? Simple…Will had already told the cover story to the other girls parents and right now the girls were being grilled and/or punished for running off from the car wash by their parents.

"Probably. Especially if someone gave you sugar and they tried to keep up." Susan commented smirking slightly, her daughter could be a track star easily with how fast she could run and that was without being on a sugar rush.

"Will here has always been very speedy for her age, she could be a track star easily in fact. Give her some sugar though…well I think you could give her sugar and she'd win the Olympics no problem." Susan explained to Halinor who had been looking slightly confused at that while Will just grinned as she went to set Halinors bag down in the guest room. Susan looked at the elderly woman as she invited the woman to sit on the couch across from her while Will came back through and started a pot of tea for the older woman.

"So why don't you tell us a bit about yourself Ms. Durano? I only know a bit from mom, and I'd like to get to know the woman who will be staying here for an indefinite amount of time. Help yourself to the cookies or anything in the pantry or fridge by the way." Susan said as Will came back out from the kitchen with a plate of cookies in her hands that looked homemade. Will set the plate down on the coffee table and sat next to Halinor on the couch to wait for the tea to boil.

"That sounds fair, and thank you. But I believe the first thing you should know is that it isn't Ms. Durano anymore. I've been Mrs. Durano-Starlighter for the last thirty-five years, although I would prefer it if you just called me Halinor."


	3. Chapter 3

**MAJOR WITCH AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Really? Will your husband be joining us Mrs. Um Halinor?" Susan asked raising her eyebrow at Halinor who smiled slightly and shook her head.

"No, you see I don't have a husband per say, although I'm sure many would say that Kat is most definitely the 'male' in the relationship." Halinor said with a small giggle while Susan looked confused and Will's eyes lit up in understanding at this.

"I married another woman Mrs. Vandom. My wife is one of Katherines other old friends. Kadma Starlighter, although it's Starlighter-Durano now." Halinor explained causing Susan to 'ohh' in understanding at this. The sound of sirens caused all three women's head to snap towards the window where they could see a burning building across the street. Rushing to the window Will sucked in a sharp breath when she saw a five year old girl with blond hair in the middle of a burning room with virtually no way out.

_'T! I! I need emergency fire protection stat!'_ Will telepathically shouted to her two friends, causing Halinor to wince slightly at the volume while the two shouted their affirmative's back as Will opened her apartment window.

"What are you doing Will!?" Susan demanded watching shocked and wide eyed as Will climbed out of the window easily, and began to tentively inch over to the single escape route the little girl had. A single non-burning window about two feet away from Will who was slowly but steadily making her way towards the window.

"Hey kid! Over this way." Will shouted to the little girl who was crying heavily before her head snapped up at the sound of Will's voice. Will didn't know it but down below many people were staring up at her, as was a camera man for a news station.

"But my puppy!" The girl said showing the whining puppy in her arms, causing Will to sigh.

"Hold on then kid! I'm coming to get you and the puppy both!" Will called back as she braced herself against the wall of her apartment building. With a scream from her mom and a shout from Halinor Will had jumped from her perch, falling a little before managing to catch a window ledge that was barely beginning to burn by then. With a Herculean effort, unaware of the eyes and camera watching her shocked, Will hoisted herself up and up and up. She was climbing the ledges that were still intact like a monkey till she got back to the room the kid was in.

"Come on kid! You and your puppy both get over here!" Will said climbing into the window as the little girl came barreling over to her with the puppy in her arms.

"Climb on and hold on tight kid. Don't worry you're puppy will be safe too, just don't let go okay?" Will asked kneeling down so that the little girl could clamber onto her back piggy back style while Will had the puppy securely tucked away in her bra, the dog's head poking out of the top of her shirt.

"Okay angel. Thank you for coming for me." The little girl said smiling at Will although she was obviously still scared, causing Will to smile back at her as the teen backed away from the window a little.

"Close your eyes and hang on tight kid." Will said causing the kid to follow orders, funnily enough the puppy did too, just as Will began running towards the window. Using her Guardian reflexes Will jumped clean out of the window without either of her passengers getting injured and began the five story descent to the ground below.

"Will!" Halinor and Susan both screamed, leaning out of the window as far as they dared to try and catch the falling red head as several women below screamed.

"Hang on kid. I promise I won't let you get hurt." Will managed to say to the kid, taking the young girl off of her back and settling the girl onto her chest as she fell back first towards the ground.

"Okay angel. I trust you." The girl said hugging Will's shirt tightly, holding the puppy too as the two fell faster and faster until finally.

SLAM!

CRUNCH!

"WILL!" That was the sound of several people, most female, screaming for the red head who had hit the dirt ground below back first and hard!

"…That hurt more than I thought it would." Will groaned as several people began to gather around her and the amazingly uninjured kid and puppy.

"I'd say so hero. You just fell five stories." One firefighter said as the rest of W.I.T.C.H., Halinor, and Susan dashed towards Will as fast as their feet could carry them.

"You okay kid?" Will managed to ask weakly causing the little girl to nod with a beaming smile on her face.

"I'm okay thanks to you angel! Thank you!" The little girl said beaming at Will who groaned slightly when the puppy licked her nose.

"Sure… don't mention it kid… and my name's not angel…" Will groaned weakly while an ambulance group ran towards her at top speeds.

"Don't move kid." One paramedic said as he and another guy tried to get past the group of protective females around Will.

"Wasn't… planning on… it…" Will said doing her best to glare at the stupid medic as a woman with brown hair ran up and grabbed the little girl off of Will's stomach.

"Thank you young lady. You saved my baby girl." The mother said causing Will to give her a weak thumbs up in return.

"If… ya don't… mind…M' gonna pass out… now…" Will trailed off with a weak groan as her head fell back against the road under her.

Up in Kandrakar the remaining members of the Council, trapped and untapped stared at the screen that showed them what Will had just done.

"…I take back any regrets I had about making that girl the Keeper of the Heart. Anyone who would do that for a child, or any one in general has my eternal respect." Luba finally said after staring shocked for a moment.

"Good thing the Keepers are more durable than the others combined, especially with how much the Heart tends to like most of it's Keepers. How durable did the heart make her?" Tiber said staring at the out cold girl being rushed to the hospital.

"Something like that is probably one of the few ways she will get broken bones or internal damages." The Oracle said after a moment of thought while the others felt their jaws hit the floor. It was unheard of for the Heart to like any of it's Keepers that much!

From her hidden hideout Nerissa saw the scene replay in her mind over and over again, the Keepers prone body lying on the ground.

She couldn't get that thought or imagine out of her mind no matter what she did.


	4. Chapter 4

**MAJOR WITCH AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

It had been a week now since Will had saved the kid…and went into a medical induced coma to heal her spine and other broken bones. Right now the other four members of W.I.T.C.H., Yan-lin, and Halinor were in Will's hospital room arguing.

"She's badly hurt! We can use Blunks Tonga Tooth to fold to this Zamballa place and stop Nerissa without transforming. We should let her rest and recover." Taranee said arguing against Cornelia.

"Look I know she's hurt and needs to recover as much as you do, but we don't have much of a choice! Nerissa is stronger than we are, especially when we're in civilian form. We don't need to take Will along, we just need to take the Heart along so that we can transform." Cornelia argued back while Hay-lin and Irma merely watched the argument.

"Taking the Heart from Will would not be wise. The Heart must be freely given over not taken by force. Also if the Heart feels that you're endangering her Keeper by taking her from her, then the Heart will either refuse to work for you or may even blast you away from her and Will both." Halinor said remembering back to her Guardian days and the one time when Nerissa tried to take the Heart from a sleeping Cassidy, only to get blown clear across the room they were all sharing.

"Then we need to wake Will so that she can give us the Heart so that we can stop Nerissa from trying to add a former Earth Guardian to her collection!" Cornelia said while Taranee and Halinor both went against this.

"Will you lot shut up already? If we need to go save someone then let's just go and get back already. I want to sleep some more." Will groaned as she opened her eyes to glare at Cornelia and Taranee, causing everyone in the room to yelp slightly.

"Will!" Halinor said her head whipping towards the red head as Hay-lin darted out of the room as fast as her feet could carry her without flying in order to get a doctor.

"Yeah yeah, that's m' name. What's all the talk bout Nerissa trying to gather another former guardian?" Will asked yawning and groaning slightly as she sat up. Damn did her back still hurt or what?

"The former earth guardian Kadma, is in danger of Nerissa trying to enthrall her." Irma summarized quickly as she handed Will a glass of water that the red head downed immediately.

"Kadma?" Will asked looking at Halinor and raising an eyebrow, causing Halinor to blush slightly.

"Yes _that_ Kadma Will, but you're still injured pretty badly. You're in no condition to fight." Halinor said fretting over Will worriedly and causing the red head to snort slightly she opened her mouth to retort.

"Amazing! You should still be in a medical coma for another month." A doctor said dashing into the room with Hay-lin right in front of him.

"Whatever. Do I get to leave now or do I have to pull off a Houdini?" Will asked straight to the point and causing the doctor to fluster slightly while the other Guardians snickered slightly, they would swear Will was Houdini in a former life with all the disappearing acts she can pull on someone.

"Well I would like for you to stay here but your mother and friends already told me about your knack for escaping…you may leave but I want you to come back once every two days for observation. But you _HAVE_ to use a wheelchair if you want to leave!" The doctor said causing Will to stop grinning as her jaw dropped open…the swearing that followed this condition made Halinor and Yan-lin look at her in disbelief, Hay-lin, Cornelia, and Taranee to turn bright red, Irma to laugh her ass off, and the doctor to write a few of them down.

"Fine." Will grunted after glaring for a full minute, panting from the exertion of all the curses she spewed. At the agreement Hay-lin darted from the room to get a wheelchair from the nurse, coming back in a moment later.

"I'm told that you are staying with Ms. Vandom at her apartment?" The doctor asked looking at Halinor and causing the blond to nod her head.

"Good. I want you to keep a careful eye on her and make sure she actually uses her wheelchair. If she seems to be getting worse or if the pain becomes too much for her get her back over here as quickly as you can." The doctor ordered causing Halinor to nod solemnly. Will had saved her from enslavement, and had saved a young girls life. Halinor would make sure that if something went wrong with Will she would get the heroic red head all the help she needed as quickly as possible.

"Let's just get out of here." Will growled as she shrugged off Taranee and Irma's help and forced herself to get off of the bed and stumble halfway across the room into the wheelchair that Hay-lin had gotten from a nurse. Will's back was a little hunched, and her steps seemed unsure and wavering, but the stubborn red head made it to the chair and sank into it. The doctor was sweating slightly under the glare she had given him the whole time.

None of the girls could blame him for being so nervous. After all Will survived a fall from a five story high window with a little kid and a puppy on top of her with only a few broken bones and minimal internal injuries, and was strong or stubborn enough to get up a week later and stumble halfway across a room to a wheelchair when she was still pretty badly damaged. Yeah…they didn't want to piss off or be on the bad side of someone like that.

"Let's go girls. See you in two days doctor." Halinor said pushing Will's wheelchair out the door from behind, giving the doctor a sympathetic glance as she did so. The group piled onto the elevator…and they never made it down to the ground floor. Will simply held up the Heart and opened a fold to Zambala. Irma snorted at her sentence as the girls and two former Guardians went through the fold.

"Let's get out of here before I go nuts."


	5. Chapter 5

**MAJOR WITCH AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Halinor? What are you doing with these defilers?" A dark skinned woman with grey streaked black hair wearing a purple dress asked looking at the blond woman confused and worried.

"Defilers? The hell did we do to get that title?" Will asked blinking at Kadma confused and causing the Queen to look at her in confusion and alarm.

"Why are you in a wheelchair Guardian? You did not need one when I saw you start a fire in our jungle." Kadma said actually looking sincerely worried as she looked at the red head who blinked at her confused.

"What are you talking about? I've been in the freaking hospital in a medical coma for the last week! I can't exactly start a jungle fire on a planet I've never been to while unconscious… can I?" Will asked looking at Halinor and Yan-lin curiously.

"You're stronger than any former Keeper of the Heart, Will, but even you aren't that strong… yet. Give it a year or so though and…" Halinor trailed off causing the others to pale while Will looked startled at this.

"Aww hell… that won't be good." Will groaned causing the others to snort slightly.

"Especially not for your enemies. I almost feel bad for them." Halinor said patting Will's head fondly while Yan-lin snorted slightly.

"I will feel bad for them if she is anywhere near as dangerous as you when your monthly comes around. You nearly blew up a whole planet when the leader attacked and pissed you off when your time of the month came along." Yan-lin said causing Halinor to blah brightly in embarrassment while Kadma couldn't help but to laugh as she remembered that. Halinor gave a whole new meaning to blonde bombshell that day.

"As good as it is to see you two again, would ether of you mind explaining things to us?" Kadma asked smiling at her two old friends ever so slightly, causing them both to smile back at her. Will was sure only she and Kadma noticed how much warmer Halinors smile was than Yan-lins.

"Nerissa escaped her imprisonment and managed to get the Heart of Meridian in a jewel form to fuel her powers. She tried to enthrall me but Will broke the link… and most of Kandrakar." Halinor said summarizing everything in about two sentences, and causing Will to grin sheepishly.

"I said I was sorry about the damages!" Will said indignantly and causing Yan-lin to crack up.

"Sorry doesn't change the fact that you pretty much destroyed the Council Chamber!" Halinor said causing Kadma to stare shocked while Will just gave another sheepish and apologetic grin.

"It's not like I was aiming at the chamber! Nerissa freaking teletransported before it could hit her!" Will said defensively and causing Halinor to snort slightly.

"That amount of raw power in one sphere would have killed her anyways." Halinor said causing Will to flinch. She was many things… but she never wanted to become a murderer, not unless she killed them by accident while protecting her precious people.

"Remind me not to do that unless as a last resort when someone's threatening my friends and family. I don't want to be a murderer if I can help it." Will said softly causing Halinor to nod slightly in agreement while Karma looked at the girl with a little nit of respect. Most would be using that power anytime they wanted on anyone anywhere, yet this girl didn't want to use it at all if she could help it. That was very mature of her.

"Alright… if what you say about Nerissa having escaped is true… then tell me something only Halinor would know and admit if she weren't under a spell." Kadma said after a moment or two of merely staring at the group of snickering girls. Halinor smiled sweetly at this and leaned in to whisper something in Kadma's ear…whatever it was Yan-lin and Hay-lin couldn't hear it… and it made Kadma blush brilliantly.

"I BELIEVE!" Kadma squeaked out loudly earning a smirk from Will.

"Hallelujah." Will said sarcastically, beating Irma to it by half a second.

"Glad you believe me now." Halinor said giggling as she kissed Karma's cheek lightly, causing the taller woman to smile at her lovingly…which made Hay-lin positively squeal.

"You two make such an amazing couple! The contrast between the two of you is a work of art by itself!" Hay-lin said her artist side taking over at the sight of such a contrasting but oh so fitting pair.

"So it is Nerissa laying waste to ou-erm-my subjects? She will be punished harshly for this." Kadma said glaring angrily at a nearby pulse of magic that didn't come from any of the eight females gathered.

"Yes but you have to be careful Kat. We both know how clever and cunning Nerissa is, let alone how strong she is power wise, and I don't want anything to happen to you." Halinor said worriedly as she looked up at the taller woman who smiled down at her and wrapped an arm around her waist in a small hug.

"Don't worry Fire Fly, I'll be careful but if Nerissa tries to attack you again then may Kandrakar have mercy on her damned soul because I sure as hell will _not._" Kadma said kissing the top of Halinor's forehead, causing Hay-lin to squeal again.

"You two are so cute together!" Hay-lin said her voice a literal high pitched squeal that made Trainee and Yan-lin wince since they were standing closer to the airhead than the others.

"I'm glad we're 'cute' together as you put it." Halinor said giggling as she laid her head against Kadma's shoulder.

"Why?" Irma asked tilting her head to the head slightly as she looked at the two older women. Halinor's blunt and honest response had Will snickering at the others dropped jaws while Kadma blushed again.

"Well Kitty Kat and I are married to one another, so I'm glad we look cute together even in our old age."


	6. Chapter 6

**MAJOR WITCH AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Wha-?" The glamoured Nerissa said looking shocked at the sight of the wheelchair bound red head who was in Guardian mode but atoll unable to walk far without giving some sign of the pain she was in, in which case Halinor or Kadma one would almost force her to sit down immediately.

"Drop the disguise Nerissa! We know it's you and so does Kadma!" Will said flinging a small thing of lightning at the old hag disguised as her. Nerissa dodged it and deglamoured herself and her knights as she charged up an energy blast, eyeing Will warily and looking slightly concerned.

"Annoying brat!" Nerissa snarled launching a bolt at Will and knocking the girl clean out of her wheelchair, freezing when Will grunted in pain as she hit the ground which had been quickly softened by Kadma and Hay-lin both.

"Ow." Will moaned as Halinor rushed to her side, gently prodding her back to see if the damage was worse than before.

"I'm fine… just pissed at the old hag." Will said stopping Halinor from using her life force to try and heal up the red heads back as much as she could.

"I think we all are pissed Will, I know I sure am." Halinor said glaring darkly at Nerissa who was staring at Will shocked and horrified.

"Child…you're injured after falling five stories in order to save a small child and her puppy. Why are you out of the hospital so soon?" Nerissa asked staring at Will with an almost worried gaze.

"I'm an escape artist and a fighter. Hospitals piss me off so I always get out one way or another. I even have a plaque for most successful escape attempts at the hospital in Fadden Hills. Hell it's to the point where they were betting on when I'd end up back in the hospital, with what kind of injuries, how long it would take before I attempted to escape, and my method of escape before I moved to Heatherfield." Will said with a snort as everyone merely stared at her.

"Surely you are joking?" Kadma asked staring at the young red head who forced herself to her feet and over to her wheelchair, waving off Halinors help.

"The hell I am! I have a whole filing cabinet on every injury I ever received in Fadden, shit I must have broken each of my bones at least twice at one time or another. Hell the doctors there are so used to seeing me in there that they started to teach me first aid and how to stitch myself back together when I turned six." Will said groaning slightly in relief when she sank into her wheelchair.

"Really? Is that why you're so good at bandaging us up after a rough fight?" Taranee asked looking at Will shocked and causing her to snort.  
"I was a fully qualified and licensed nurse at the age of nine Taranee. What do you think?" Will asked sarcastically and causing everyone to stare at her now, even the Knights of Destruction were shocked at this.

"How do you get into the hospital that often?" Karma asked in disbelief and causing Will to shrug.

"A variety of ways…although most of them are similar to how I ended up in this wheelchair, although this is the first time that I've ever actually ended up in a wheelchair before." Will said with a shrug causing her friends to wince while Halinor flinched and placed a hand on Will's shoulder gently as if to reassure herself that the girl was there. Too many of their surprise Nerissa flinched as well and even whimpered a little bit.

"You do things like jump five stories from burning buildings constantly?" Nerissa asked causing everyone except her Knights to look at her confused.

"How'd you know that's what happened?" Will asked looking at the woman confused and causing her to flinch slightly.

"I had been looking for where you all were going to hide Halinor when I saw you going into that burning building. I didn't know why you went in there until I saw you dive out of the window with the child and her dog." Nerissa said closing her eyes, only for them to fly back open when she saw Will's apparently broken body flash through behind her eyelids.

"That makes sense and it's not like I could just let the girl and her dog die, she was a little kid!" Will said with a shrug while Cornelia was wondering how what seemed to have been starting off as a battle royal turned into pretty much everyone staring at Will shocked.

"You… are one of a kind child." Nerissa said shaking her head slightly in disbelief.

"I'm not sure if that's a good thing or bad either but I'm leaning towards bad." Halinor said agreeing with the former Keeper of the Heart as she looked at Will worriedly. How many other times has Will saved someone else life at the risk of her own health and safety before she became a Guardian? By what she had said… the number had to be incredibly high…and Halinor wasn't sure if that was a good thing because it meant that Will had always been a heroin or a bad since it meant that the poor child had been injured so often that she could blow off broken bones as if they were mere bruises.

"If more people were like Will the world would probably be a better place." Yan-lin said with a shake of her head.

"Crazy as hell but better." Noriega agreed readily while Will blushed at that.

"Yeah but I like Will better when there's only one of her… although two of her would definitely have come in handy against Phobos…I think he's still scared of her after that threat and broken jaw she gave him." Hay-lin cheerfully stated causing Will to smirk, she was very proud of that thank you very much.

"I was scared of Will after that threat too, especially with the grin she had while saying it. Plus I've seen her pull a catapult with one hand when it took more than two grown lurdens to push the other one, no way do I want to be on the receiving end of her punches." Taranee said with a shiver, remembering Will's rather detailed threat.

"She told Phobos the same threat that Kat told Walker when he tried to make Hal go out on a date with him back in high school." Yan-lin said causing Kadma to smirk while Halinor gaped and Nerissa shivered. That was one threat none of them wanted to o expected to hear ever again. Irma threw her hands up and caused Will to snort in amusement at what she said.

"Can we get back to kicking butt again?!"


	7. Chapter 7

**MAJOR WITCH AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Fucking hell. I hate this damn thing!" Will snarled the next day as she tried to manipulate the wheelchair into the school doors, only to run into the doorframe instead.

"Hey there hero!" One guy said grinning as he slapped Will on the back before the others could stop him, causing Will to cry out in pain. That fucking hurt!

"What happened?" Knickerbocker demanded as she stormed out the door at the sound of a pained cry.

"This idiot thought it would be a good idea to slap Will on her back!" Hay-lin said causing many to stare at her shocked as she glared at the idiot, ready to send him flying across the courtyard.

"Mr. Smith! What in the universe made you think that that was a good thing?!" Knickerbocker nearly blew a gasket as she spun around to face the not so smart guy.

"I didn't mean to hurt her! I was just congratulating her on being a hero!" Smith said causing Halinor to snort from behind Will.

"She fell five stories out of a burning building and landed back first on the ground with a child and dog landing on top of her. You think it's a good idea to touch her back after she suffered that kind of fall?" Halinor asked dryly, causing the boy to flinch. Obviously he hadn't thought about that.

"Who are you?" Martin asked looking at Halinor who smiled at him kindly before grasping the handles of Will's wheelchair.

"My name is Halinor, I'm an old friend of your principal and she agreed to let me come onto campus as Will's aid since there are certain things Will can't do in her wheelchair." Halinor said kindly as she gently maneuvers the still pained red head through the doorway and into the hallway.

"I'm going to fuckin kill him. That hurt Damnitt!" Will hissed out as she tried hard not to show just how hurt she was, or accidentally send her pain over the mental link that always remained up between the five girls. She hadn't shown it but the blast she received from Nerissa yesterday had hurt… badly. She had bit inside of her cheek hard enough that it bled to keep from screaming as loud as she could have in pain. The others found it strange how Nerissa ordered the Knights to not hurt even a hair on Will's head unless they wanted to be sent to oblivion. For some reason Nerissa made sure that Will did not come to further harm at all for the battle, no matter how much Will cursed for being treated like a defenseless doll. She _hated _feeling defenseless and weak!

"Are you sure you're alright enough to come to school Will? I don't think anyone would think badly of you if you take a few more days off to heal a little more." Halinor fretted worriedly over the red head who scowled slightly.

"I'm okay! Really I am!" Will said, adding the last part when her friends looked at her in disbelief.

"It just hurt for a minute is all, I'm fine now… well as fine as I can be when stuck in this damn wheelchair." Will said glaring down at the offending object and causing her friends to laugh, she was fine alright. Kadma had found it very amusing when Will would curse out her wheelchair, or occasionally Nerissa and her Knights when they moved her away from the battle to a safer spot despite the lightning bolts she would fling at them for that.

"You're as stubborn as Kat is." Halinor said shaking her head slightly in amusement, causing the other girls to snicker as they began getting their books out of their lockers.

"Want me to grab yours Will?" Cornelia kindly offered causing Will to pout and grunt as she forced herself to her feet, much to the onlookers amazement as Will managed to open the door of her locker and grab her books.

_'Don't overstrain yourself Will.' _Halinor said telepathically as Will all but collapsed back into her wheelchair, biting her lip to stop from panting in assertion. Simply getting up on her feet and staying up drained her more than a fight with Nerissa and the KoD did now!

"I'm… not completely helpless yet." Will said after a moment as she loaded her books into her book bag, not looking up as she did so so that they wouldn't see the pain and panic in her eyes. It did hurt, far too much to be normal… and to be perfectly honest she was starting to get scared of how everyone was treating her like an invalid now. She didn't like it, she hated it even… but there was nothing she could do about it… not in the condition she was in now. It's horrible when even your enemies tried to all but wrap you in a large thing of bubble wrap to keep her from getting hurt worse.

_'I don't know you're exact thoughts at the moment, child, but I can sense you're emotions still and have a general idea of what you're thinking. Don't worry so much child, we do not think you are weak. Not me, not your friends, not Kat, and certainly not Nerissa and her Knights. Right now you are injured, therefore it is only natural that we wouldn't want you to get hurt worse. All will be okay child.' _Halinor mentally told Will, whose eyes snapped up to her real quick before darting to the others.

"I'm experienced enough to censor other people out of a mental conversation, child. They didn't hear a word I 'said'." Halinor quickly whispered to Will when the other girls were far enough away not to hear her, even with Hay-lins enhanced hearing.

"…This will take a while to get used to." Will said after a moment, causing Halinor to nod slightly in agreement as she easily pushed the wheelchair bound girl towards the classroom. Halinors next sentence caused Will to smile as she saw her friends waiting for her patiently at the doorway, the hallway being cleared for her to her slight irritation and amusement.

"Don't worry, we'll be right here with you no matter what. We've all got your back child."


	8. Chapter 8

**MAJOR WITCH AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"You know what we should do?" Yan-lin asked after the girls got out of school for the day and had all gathered at the Silver Dragon.

"What's that Mrs. Lin?" Will asked while glaring at her snickering friends, they still hadn't stopped laughing since she managed to kick complete ass in gym class despite being in a wheelchair and everyone trying to either coddle her or stay far far away from her.

"We should go visit Kandrakar and see if Will's elemental chambers could help heal her quicker." Yan-lin said cheerfully and causing everyone to stare at her. Halinor's palm promptly met her forehead. How the _hell_ had she forgotten about the elemental chambers?

"How did I forget about those?" Halinor asked aloud rhetorically.

"What are elemental chambers?" Taranee asked curiously.

"They're basically healing chambers for Guardians. One chamber for each Guardian and they are each based off of the Guardians respective powers." Halinor helpfully explained to the younger girls.

"Fire Guardians have a chamber that is a complete inferno on the inside but it doesn't hurt any Guardians. For Earth Guardians the chamber is a lush tropical forest. For Water Guardians there's a crystal clear lake with a beautiful beach area for the others to sit on. For Air Guardians like me and Hay-lin we have a large sky area where we sit and rest on clouds that are made to make sure we don't fall. I've never been in the Quintessence chamber though so I'm afraid I don't have any information on it." Yan-lin explained to the girls who all brightened up at this. It was like their chambers were made to suit the things they liked.

"I've been in there a time or two. It's pretty much a lightning storm without rain all the time." Halinor cheerfully added causing Will to brighten up. She loved lightning ever since she had been a little girl. Often times she would sneak out of thru house in the middle of a storm just to sit and watch the lightning.

"Perhaps the chamber can heal what Kadma couldn't." Halinor finally said cheerfully and causing Yan-lin to face palm this time.

"It's been so long that I had forgotten about Kadma's healing abilities." Yan-lin said causing Halinor to snicker slightly at this looks like she wasn't the only one who forgot basic knowledge. Basic to them at the least.

"Kadma has healing powers?" Will asked blinking up at the older women, it had been hell to get her down to the basement in her wheelchair. She had just stood up and wobbled down the steps while Cornelia telekinetically lifted the chair and floated it down for Will to collapse in.

"All Earth and Water Guardians eventually tap into their healing abilities but neither Cornelia nor Irma have tapped into there's yet and probably won't for another two or three years, due to it being such an advanced technique. Kadma however, has access and training in her healing powers and is still hooked up to a Heart and therefore it won't drain her life force to try and heal Will as much as she can. It would be great if she could heal all of it but I'm not sure if she's had enough experience with damaged spines to do so." Halinor informed them all causing Irma and Cornelia both to perk up, they were learning about the powers they'd eventually have already!

"Cool! What about the rest of us?" Hay-lin asked energetically and causing the two old women to smile slightly at them.

"Us Air Guardians can learn how to chill or heat the air, as well as deciding whether the air near a certain area should be poisonous or clean. We can even clean polluted air just by focusing but that only comes in after about two or three more years into your 'term of duty' kiddo." Yan-lin cheerfully told her granddaughter who was awestruck at that.

"Fire Guardians will eventually be able to sense other fire wielders, see into the past memories, and can communicate with our minds to more than just the five Guardians. You are already aware that we can light things on fire but with a bit of training we can make our flames either extremely hot or extremely cold, as well as light only one or two parts of ourselves on fire. That's a lot less draining than merely lighting our whole bodies on fire, and if you're used to doing it, it doesn't take as much energy or concentration as warming up our skin." Halinor explained to Taranee, lighting her own blond hair on fire with green flames as she did so.

"Cool! Will I eventually have my flames turn green like yours are Halinor?" Taranee asked her eyes lighting up while Halinor extinguished her hair with the ease of long practice.

"No child. I hate to disappoint you but I'm the only Fire Guardian in known history to have green flames instead of the usual orange or red, and they have been like this since I became a Guardian. The chances of your flames turning green at this point are incredibly slim." Halinor said shaking her head as she clicked her thumb and pointer finger together, causing a small blue flame to dance on her pointer finger.

"If your flames become cold then they always turn blue however. Extremely hot flames are black on the other hand." Halinor said as the tiny dancing green flame turned black before being quickly extinguished.

"They take a lot of energy however and are very dangerous to use because they are harder to control… and because while they don't burn your body or hair they certainly burn your cloths, trust me I know that from experience." Halinor said blushing slightly while Yan-lin busted out laughing at a shared memory.

"Shut up Linny it wasn't that funny!" Halinor said blushing deeper while Yan-lin clashed her stomach she was laughing so hard.

"Yes it was! You had on nothing but your wings and boots before you noticed that the flames were burning your cloths off! You turned so red when you realized that you were flashing Kadma and several Lurdens, I was honestly surprised you didn't pass out right then and there!" Yan-lin said causing Will to snicker slightly while Taranee blushed darkly at the thought of doing that and the others were laughing as well.

"Trust me I nearly did. You, Rissy, and Cass were laughing so hard you nearly started a hurricane." Halinor retorted before turning to Will and continuing on about the upgrades a Guardian went through as if the others weren't hooting like mad women.

"I'm not too certain about some of the more advanced abilities the Guardian Leader gets after two or three years but I know that Rissa did discover she could talk with electronic devices. I can't even begin to try and count the amount of times that Rissa argued with a snack machine or something like that. Let's see…you'll be able to bring things to life… hmm…I know for sure that you'll be able to travel in a bolt of lightning…your super strength and durability will increase as you grow… hmm there's one more I know for sure but I'm not sure about the rest." Halinor said furrowing her brow as she tried to think about it. Her next comment caused the four other Guardians to pale and gape while Yan-lin laughed harder at their reactions as Will gave a nearly predatory grin at this.

"If nothing else I know for a fact you'll be able to eventually eat and breath lightning as if it were food and air. Nearly gave all of us, Rissy included, a heart attack when Rissa did that the first time."


End file.
